What's Mine is Mine
by OkinawaIkemen
Summary: SKE48 fic. The dominated becomes the dominator. Rena will have to remind Jurina who's boss.


". . . . . . ."

C'mon, c'mon, pick up. ". . . . . . . ~sorry, the number you ha…~"

Fuck! Still not answering, huh? I've had enough of this. Watch out, Matsui Jurina, I'm gonna get you.

* * *

oooo

I'm Matsui Rena. Most of you know me from SKE48 and for my partnership with Matsui Jurina as WMatsui. She is quite the angel, a true friend, but lately, I can't help but feel slightly pissed at her. Or no, EXTREMELY pissed. I may be Nagoya's ojousama, but that doesn't mean I don't have my dark moments.

So anyways, my relationship with JuJu has certainly progressed onto new heights. Despite still being a teenager, JuJu is very "mature" when it comes to other topics, which didn't surprise me due to how straightforward she is. And since we are together every second, our feelings became more..."intimate" to keep it clean. And I must say, I've never felt happier with anyone before; she completes me. Despite our completely opposite personalities, we attract to each other like a magnet. But recently, she has been temporarily transferred to AKB, and things have taken a turn for the worse, at least for me.

Apparently, Sae-chan's charm and flirtatiousness has rubbed off on JuJu, and decided to put it to the test. Ever since she got there all she does is post pictures with the other girls, making suggestive poses, and clinging onto them. Now don't get me wrong; I can tolerate her friendliness, but to a certain point. Even though I'm the quiet one in our relationship, sometimes I can snap. The last time we talked was when she first arrived, and then nothing after that. I try to call her and text, no answer. I email her, no reply. I even called some of the other members to give her the phone, always claiming that she's "not there" or "busy." I've had enough of this bullshit. *Sigh . . . . . fine. If Jurina wants to play hard to get, I'll do just that.

Luckily, she doesn't know I'm paying her a little visit. Teach you to ignore your own girlfriend.

* * *

After a 3-hour train ride, I'm finally in Tokyo. Ah, how I've missed this place! And as much as I want to just stroll around for old times' sake, I can't. There's work to be done...

"...moshimoshi?" Yukirin answers.

"Yuki-chan, it's Rena."

"Rena! Ne, nice to hear from you."

"Same to you. Um, Yuki, I'm actually in Tokyo right now." Apparently I rushed myself too quickly that I didn't warn anyone.

"Right now? Ugh... do you need a ride?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine. I'll just get a cab. But tell me where Jurina is."

"Jurina? She's actually out right now, with Sae-chan," Ugh, I knew it. "But we're staying at the Hilton. Her room is 1235"

"Hilton, alright, that's fine. Oh, and don't tell Jurina I'm here. I want it to be a surprise." I used my sexy/mischievous tone, which didn't alarm her.

"Got it. Later!" Perfect. While JuJu's out frolicking, this buys me some time to prepare for tonight.

You will not ignore me, Matsui Jurina.

* * *

~meanwhile~

"Ah, hello ma'am. Can I hel...Matsui Rena?" The man at the front desk looked at me in surprise. "Sugoi, you're Matsui Rena! How can I help you?"

"Ah yes, can I have an extra room key for 1235 please. My friend in the room is out today."

"Ah sure! Here you go! Jaa, arigatou gozaimasu.'"

"Jaa, doumo arigatou." Step one done. Now it's time for step two. It's already 5 in the afternoon, the sun's going down quick today. Unfortunately, I forgot to ask Yuki when Jurina would return, but I don't have time. I need to carry this out quick. Once I reached her room, by the looks of it, there was only one bed. I guess Sae must be in another room. This is great news for me!

Now, since I've been very lonely, I decided to carry out my surprise attack by dressing unusually sexy for my JuJu. Whenever it comes to making love we never do anything too drastic or scary. She likes to keep things natural and romantic, liking the mood to be nice, sweet and gentle. But, I guess it's time to turn things up a notch, don't you think? But before I got here, I made a little stop. I readied myself by putting on a silk dark purple brassier with matching panties, both designed with black lace along the sides. And to top it all off, I threw on some black fishnet stockings to give it that naughty look. In spite of not really using these kinds of clothes when it comes to our sex life, I've gotta say . . . . damn, I look good! So now, we play the waiting game.

You asked for it, Matsui Jurina.

* * *

oooo

"Pahhh! That was great Jurina!" the Genking said with her energy.

"Woo, it sure was. I'm exhausted. Let's call it a day."

"Yeah, I'm going up, wanna go to my room?"

"I think I'll rest up first, I'll come later." The two gave each other a huge bear hug and went their separate ways. Boy, Jurina was surely in for it.

~click~ Is that Jurina? She's here already? Wow, time does fly by when you're plotting something.

~click~ The door is closed and the lights are off. And...now!

"AHHH! OOII! The hell? Who is this?" I cuffed her first so she wouldn't get away. Good thing the lights were off so she couldn't see me. Then I blindfolded her so I could turn the lights back on. Damn, JuJu's youthfulness definitely has its positive and negative. This time, she was showing her negatives by throwing a fit to get free and shouting obscenities. Ugh, focus, damn you.

"HELP! SAE! SAEEE!" Crap, I can't have Sae coming to the rescue. In order to prevent that, I gagged her and dragged her to the bed. I hate being so rough with my JuJu, but, a little part of me is actually enjoying this. Being the dominator for once, this is really exciting!

"MMMFFF! HMMM!" Hmm, my poor girl, cuffed to the bed with no escape. Perfect. But since JuJu is being a little brat, I think I'll just wait for her to calm down, but by the looks of it, she sure has quite the energy for a 15-year-old. I wanted to get this done quick, so I might as well calm her down.

"Shh, relax, it's only me." There we go, with just one whisper of my voice she calmed down. Maybe she knows my voice so well since her body language showed some shock.

"Rrrnnaa?" She tried to muffle my name through the gag. She kept on struggling to free herself, kicking her legs in the air. Suddenly, I crawled on the bed and hovered over her, giving her a sense of fear.

"Don't fret honey, I'm here. You're safe with me." But JuJu didn't feel very safe as she continued to muffle her words. Thinking she has had enough, I took off her blindfold. Her eyes grew to the size of discs when she saw me, staring in horror. I could see she was also surprised by my outfit. I knew I'd get that reaction from her. Her senses grew cold as her skin turned paler. Man, I must've scared the hell out of her.

"Do you like what you see?" No reply as she stared on.

"You know, Jurina, I've been really lonely since you left. And you never answer my calls or messages. I know Sae-chan has been teaching you some ropes, and I can handle it . . . . . but not this time. So now, let's have some fun, shall we?" Suddenly, she let out a rough groan through her gag as my tongue covered her neck. We haven't done it in so long that I had forgotten how yummy she tasted, quickly working up an appetite. I could feel the mattress shift from side to side as JuJu's body heated up with desire. Drawing back a bit, I looked down and saw her eyes filled with fire.

"Do you want me to free you?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Hmmm, no." I showed her my Gekikara smile, sending her into panic mode. Seeing her in such a vulnerable position made me feel somewhat guilty so I decided to take it easy first. I lifted myself up and sat on her tiny lap. My hands had a mind of their own as they started grazing under JuJu's shirt, giving her little jolts of electricity. She was wearing a white button-up with a black miniskirt. Slowly, one by one, I reached the last button until I set eyes on her cute, still developing chest. She may have small breasts, but it turned me on even more. I kept my glare at her while my fingers feathered around her strapless bra. Behind me, her legs were moving slowly, which directed my attention to her nether regions. In a swift movement, I pulled down her skirt and panties together, instantly seeing her glistening core. I nudged my face closer to her core and I could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"I haven't even touched you that much and you're this wet already?" I leered at her core, slowly nudging closer to it. Her cheeks flushed red by my words, turning cuter by the second. But, I won't give JuJu just what she wants quite yet. I have to tease her first.

"First of all, this is your punishment for avoiding me. So be happy when I decide to be gentle with you," JuJu was extremely scared, being that she's never seen me so dark. "So let's play." I climbed back up to untie the gag. She tried to catch her breath and sooth her mouth's ache until I pressed my lips on hers. She resisted at first, but after my unwavering desire and with a little squeeze on her breast, she yelped her mouth open and I dived in. I knew she liked my tongue when I felt her moan into my mouth. Her tongue felt so good against mine. With this cute little body wiggling under me I could feel the wetness growing between my own legs. The fun is just getting started. Growing tired of our tongue battle, I licked my way down her neck to her breasts. As I reached for the hook, she began wiggling again for me to stop. Damn, she's cute! With one snap her breasts were finally freed. Boy, is it me or has she been growing? She has certainly gotten a little bigger since the last time I saw her. The cold draft then hit her chest, making her nipples hard. Jurina then yelled out as I pinched and flicked her nipples. I could tell the both of us were growing wetter by the second. Looks like she's enjoying her punishment, how strange. She grew even louder when my lips encircled around her nipple. My tongue slithered around her chest from left to right. Then I did some sucking, which caused her to jump a little. She likes it. After my nipping and sucking, I parted to see little red marks on her breasts. She was disappointed from the loss of contact, concerned that she had pissed me off. To give her some reassurance and comfort, I cupped her cheek and leaned in for a deep kiss.

"I'm not going to hurt my JuJu." Finally, she relaxed a bit. But now I grew tired of the taste of breast; I need some juices. JuJu's excitement exceeded to new heights as I traveled further to her treasure, leaving a trail of kisses and saliva. I can't believe I'm setting this girl ablaze. With my magic touch, Jurina whimpered over and over as I licked every spot clean, giving way to the pleasure that coursed through her veins. Even though her wrists were aching and numb from the cuffs, Jurina just couldn't focus on anything, but me. Once I reached my final destination, JuJu's core, she glared at me with desperation. Those eyes of hers sent me into a white haze, wanting to just uncuff her and love her gently. But that's not why I came here.

Throwing my soft spot to the side, I tantalizingly ran my fingers up and down JuJu's legs, slowly licking and sucking on the inside of her creamy thighs. JuJu may be skinny, but she's got muscle. This made me hornier since I always loved her muscularity. Having a taste of her thighs, I let the tip of my tongue glide over the opening of her dripping core.

"P-please, Rena-chan. Please." JuJu whispered with a weak voice. I haven't heard that sweet voice of her in so long I began to devour her. Geez, my JuJu is so fucking delicious. I let my soft muscle poke in and out of Jurina's soaking cave while she screamed in ecstasy. Thrashing her head from side to side, my fingers pinched her nipples so hard that I thought I drew some blood. With one hand playing with her breasts, I dropped my other hand down to her core and played with her little pink button. A few seconds gone, I saw her pink button swell from my pinching. Throwing my gaze back up, I lustfully bore into Jurina's eye, seeing some fear and excitement. The helpless expression on her face was priceless. And as much as I wanted to keep drinking her juices, my tongue grew tired and withdrew, JuJu whining in disapproval.

"More Rena-chan, please f-f~" Her voice shied away.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I knew what she was going to say.

"Please, fu . . . . ." A distinctive knock on the door interrupted us.

"Ne Jurina! It's Sae." Maybe she heard us.

Apparently Sae wasn't leaving anytime soon as she kept knocking. Suddenly, Jurina had an urge to call out, but I silenced her.

"You say one word that I'm in here, you're...gonna...get it, you hear me? Now say that you're gonna sleep."

"Yes. . . UM SAE-CHAN, I'M SLEEPING." Jurina thought of an excuse.

"Oh...okay then. I'll see you in the morning!" I heard another door close. Finally, she left. I then heard a sigh of relief from JuJu, but she wasn't off the hook just yet.

"You got lucky. Now, where were we?" And I resumed her torture.

Back into my zone, I redirected my attention back to her core. With her juices and my saliva mixed in one big mess, Jurina's core was literally dripping. I couldn't help but slide my own fingers down to my core, feeling my accumulated wetness. Having the right amount, I simultaneously slipped my fingers inside me and inside JuJu. We moaned in unison by the sudden rush of pleasure. JuJu began to feel the aching feeling in her tummy build up again while I worked on my own. Her body squirmed all around in pure enjoyment, which aroused me even more. Wanting a better view, I stood up, continuing to finger the both of us, and knelled at the edge of the bed. I could tell she was even more delighted, seeing that I, too, was pleasuring myself. The sight of her delicious body made me pick up the pace, increasing our groans. Our volume grew louder with each thrust, thinking Sae might come back. Fuck it, I haven't felt this good in such a long time!

"R-renaAHH...Rena..." Her walls clenched around my fingers, as did mine. The endless stimulation consumed our bodies. My knees grew weaker, my body falling closer to hers. Our faces so near, our hots breaths hitting our faces, JuJu elevated herself and wildly kissed me.

"Ahhh! I can't take this! Nguahhhh!" The friction increasing, the bed rocking ferociously, and then it came to a stop. It seemed like the whole world stopped as our bodies froze in our current positions, our mouth in silent screams. JuJu's hips bucked in a frenzy, feeling her juices slick down my fingers. Then without a warning, Jurina aimed at me for a passionate kiss. Once she broke apart, she stared into my eyes,

"Sowee, Rena-chan," she used her childish voice. "I know I've been ignoring you, and I don't know why." I warmed up her lips

"I'm sorry too. I just wanted some love." Ah, I'm back to my normal self.

~chuu~ "It's okay. I wubb you."

I took off the cuffs and gently kissed her sore wrists. Finally being freed, JuJu wrapped her arms me and I buried my head in her neck, securely hugging our bare bodies. So many thoughts bugged in mind. Finally! I got to feel my angel's love and affection!

Mission accomplished.


End file.
